Slaveclan
by thewriter99
Summary: In the Pacific Northwest, one cat plans to change the world by creating a clan of slaves and masters that revolves around mating. Rated M for dirty cat mating.
1. Prologue

**This story is inspired by Mutinous Shadows but not a rip-off of it. Please don't call this a ripoff. Anyways, here's the prologue.**

Prologue

There were four clans in the wilds of the Pacific Northwest, Oceanclan, Treeclan, Bearclan, and Wildclan. For now let's just focus on Oceanclan. This story begins by the coast, at midnight. Pretty much everyone was sleeping. Except for two cats. Dogpaw and his master, Greenleaves, were meeting on the beach.

"So. You came." states Greenleaves. His fur was white and brown, and he was bigger then the average cat.

"Yup. What do you need me for?" asked Dogpaw, his black fur making him hard to see in the dark.

"Before I tell you, I need to swear you to secrecy. Pinestar won't be happy with us if our plan works. And if it doesn't then we could be executed."

"Master, you know I can keep a secret. I won't tell anybody."

"Okay. Well, basically, I want to take over the clan."

"WHAT?!" shouts Dogpaw, cutting off Greenleaves.

"Let me finish. I want to take it over and force the loyal cats to be slaves. The she-cats will be sex slaves. And if you help me, I will make you my deputy."

"Ok. That's something I can live with. I've always wanted to have a high position."

"Good! Well, let me explain the plan. We start off by assassinating Pinestar. She will be making a trip to Bearclan to meet with their leader soon. Why, I don't know, but I think it has to do with starting a alliance. On the way, you will intercept her. Make sure you kill her quickly. She is a good fighter and you are not. The only advantage you have is surprise. I will try and get you some help but I can't make any promises."

"Yes master. I will try and find out what route they are taking."

After they had this conversation, Greenleaves crept off into the darkness where he looked for someone to recruit to his side. He eventually decided on Silverpelt, a small and sexy she-cat that was also the medicine cat. She was sleeping in the medicine cat den when he nudged her awake. Her eyes opened slowly and she gave him a hard stare.

"Greenleaves." she said. There was hostility in her voice. "Why are you up at this hour?"

"Shut up and come with me. It's important." he replied, matching her tone. They stared at each other angrily before she agreed and followed him to the beach.

"What do you need me for? There's nobody here." she asked, turning to leave.

"I don't like your attitude. But anyway, here's what I want you for. I'm planning to take over the clan and I need your help to kill Pinestar. You will be going with Dogpaw on the mission. If you tell anyone, me and him will track you down and kill you."

"There's no way I'm helping you! Pinestar is the rightful leader of this clan, not a scumbag like you!"

"Fine. Have it your way. But if you don't help me, I'll rape you."

Her eyes widened and there was desperation in her voice. "No! If anyone finds out that I mated, I can't be the medicine cat anymore. I'll do anything, just don't rape me."

"Good. Get ready to leave with Dogpaw on your mission at first light. You two will wait and intercept Pinestar and the deputy."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One is here! If you liked this, tell me in the reviews. If you didn't, then tell me why so I can improve. You can also send in a character and your character will appear in the story.  
**

Silverpelt and Dogpaw sat together behind a bush, watching Pinestar and her deputy Dirtfur. They were approaching the thunderpath that divided Oceanclan and Bearclan.

"The time to attack is now." whispered Dogpaw. He leaps from his hiding spot and lands next to Pinestar. He pushes her over and pins her down. Silverpelt did the same to Dirtfur. As Silverpelt and Dirtfur tangled, Dogpaw struggled to hold down Pinestar. He tried to bite down on her neck but she rolled to the side and let his teeth glance off the side of her neck. She burst free and swiped at his face. Dogpaw ducked just in time and replied by clawing at her right eye. She yelped out in pain and reeled back. Dogpaw took advantage of this and leapt towards her, sending her to the ground. Now he bit down on her neck, finishing her off in one clean blow.

"Let's get out of here. Back to the beach!" says Dogpaw, running. Silverpelt follows him. Dirtfur was lying unconscious on the ground.

After and hour of being knocked out, Dirtfut woke up and ran all the way back to camp.

"PINESTAR IS DEAD!" he yowled. "All cats, gather at the highrock."

Everybody gathered, nervous and shifty.

"Cats of Oceanclan! Our leader has been killed by a traitor and a unknown black apprentice aged cat. The traitor has been confirmed to be Silverpelt, and she escaped. Don't worry though. If we find her, she will be executed for treason. Well, this meeting is dismissed." says Dirtfur, who was now Dirtstar.

Later that day, Greenleaves, Silverpelt, and Dogpaw gathered on the beach.

"Is Pinestar dead?" asked Greenleaves.

"Yes. She had two lives left out of her nine but that wound was bad enough to kill her twice." said Dogpaw.

"Perfect. Now, we have to find a way to get rid of Dirtstar. You should have killed them both."

"Impossible. We didn't want to get caught."

"Fine. We'll lay low till we come up with a good plan."

"Easy for you to say!" says Silverpelt. "You two can return to camp. I was seen. If I go back then I'll be killed."

"Sometimes you need to take one for the team." said Dogpaw, turning and leaving. Now Greenleaves and Silverpelt were alone.

Greenleaves stared at Silverpelt. "You know, now that you won't be the medicine cat anymore, you can mate."

"Back off!"

"Why would I do that? It's not like there's anyone you can tell." he says, moving closer and licking her neck. It sent chills down her spine and made her back up.

"You will regret this."

"I don't think so." answers Greenleaves as he moves behind her and licks her pussy. She let him do it though, knowing he would most likely kill her if she fought back. She moaned and began to get wet. Greenleaves pulled back.

"You're done?" she asked.

"No, I'm just getting started." he answered, mounting her. She crouched down and moved her tail out of his way. He positioned himself and then slid his erect cock into her. It was a bit to big for her.

"That hurts!" she yelped. "Stop!"

He totally ignored her and went harder, making her cry out in pain. The barbs on his dick scraped her and made her try and wriggle free. Her wriggling just made it feel even better, and Greenleaves moaned. He pulled out just before cumming. He didn't want to get her pregnant because having kits could interfere with his plan. He dismounted her.

"You're good at this. In fact, you're good enough that you're going to be my private mating slave." says Greenleaves.  
Silverpelt just sighed and nodded. She wanted to tell someone but if she went back to the clan they would kill her.

"Now, I have a place you can stay until we take control."

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**This takes place a day after the last chapter and is from Silverpelt's POV. This chapter is short but the next one will be normal length.**

Silverpelt arrived at the large castle. It was far to the north, away from all the clans. Greenleaves had said that his sister Oakclaw lived there alone and that Silverpelt could stay until the clan was safe again. She looked around for any other cats.

"Hello?" she called out, wondering if Oakclaw was out hunting or something like that. "Does anybody live here?"

As she said that, a orange tabby stepped outside. The cat was kind of dizzy looking.

"You must be Oakclaw."

"That's me." said Oakclaw, but it came out as _Thaaaatss meeeee. _Silverpelt realized what was going on. Oakclaw was drunk from too much catnip. Silverpelt eyed her suspiciously. "Have you been eating catnip?"

"Sure thing."

"That's what I thought." said Silverpelt, sighing.

"What?"

"Nothing. Where will I sleep?" she asked, ready to go to bed.

"Let me show you." answered Oakclaw, leading her into the castle and to a small room with moss bedding. "Here's your bed. I'm in the next room over."

"Thanks." said Silverpelt, lying down. She would make sure to be careful though. One should never trust a drunk cat.

**Like, I said, next chapter will be longer. Review if you liked and submit your characters!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for submitting characters! Even if they don't appear in this chapter I will make sure that everyone's characters get into the story.**

Greenleaves and Dogpaw sat together on the beach.

"Well, half of our plan worked. We forgot about the other half, killing the deputy." said Greenleaves.

"Yeah. Well, we have to figure out how to kill Dirtstar so you can become leader." replied Dogpaw.

"Wait, I have an idea. We need to get either me or you to become deputy and then kill Dirtstar, so we don't have the same problem twice."

Suddenly a black tom comes to the beach.

"Hey you two!" said the tom, who Greenleaves recognized as Darkheart. "Dirtstar is ordering everybody to meet at the high rock, you two included."

"Fine. Come on Dogpaw." said Greenleaves.

Greenleaves, Dogpaw and Darkheart show up at the high rock. Dirtstar was there, impatient looking. He was known to have a short fuse and he wasn't use to cats showing up late, something that deeply annoyed him.

"Now, I might be leader but we have one spot to fill." he said. "We need a deputy. I'm going to have a mission for anyone who wants to try out for deputy. If you want to try out, meet me on the beach."

Meanwhile, Silverpelt woke up to Oakclaw standing over her. She jumped back, startled.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"I was waiting to ask you if you want to go hunting."

"Sure." said Silverpelt after thinking a bit. "Let's go."

The two she-cats left for the forest. Silverpelt crept low to the ground, stalking a bird when Oakclaw shouted out and scared the bird away.

"Hey look! Catnip!" she said, running over to a patch of wild catnip and eating some.

"You should really stop eating that." said Silverpelt.

"I say you should start eating it." replied Oakclaw. Silverpelt considered this a little.

"Fine. Just a tiny bit though."

Silverpelt found out that it was impossible to just eat a tiny bit of catnip. She ended up drunk, just like Oakclaw. They both tried to hunt but ended up pouncing on each other instead. The pouncing turned to licking and Oakclaw ended up on top, licking Silverpelt's belly. She went lower and lower until she was licking her pussy.

"Oakclaw!" she shouted, surprised. "That feels good..."

Oakclaw kept licking, making Silverpelt wriggle and moan. She came and Oakclaw licked the cum up.

"My turn," said Silverpelt, flipping Oakclaw over and doing the same thing to her.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Next part is here. Remember to review and submit your characters if you have a character idea. Sorry for short chapter, it's kind of a buffer chapter.  
**

There were three that showed up for the mission Dirtstar would give: Dogpaw, Darkheart, and Silverpaw, another apprentice. Dirtstar probably didn't want a apprentice deputy but he hadn't specifically said no apprentices.

Dirtstar stared at them all.

"Seriously? Two apprentices?" he sighed.

"You didn't say we couldn't come."

"Fine. Whatever. Now, let's get to the mission. I want all of you to go to Bearclan and Treeclan and steal one of their kits each. We want to start a war between the two."

"When do we leave?" asked Dogpaw.

"Now. Now go, Dogpaw, you're with Silverpaw, Darkheart, your alone."

The two apprentices set off on the long walk to Treeclan, which was far south. In fact, it would take a few days to get there if they didn't go fast.


	6. Update

**Just a update. I'm going to change how I write this and write a bunch of small chapters instead of fewer long ones. And a new chapter should be up today or tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is here! Read and review!**

Dogpaw and Silverpaw were traveling by night to Treeclan. Treeclan's territory was downright dangerous thanks to foxes and bears living on it. They were hoping that all the wildlife was sleeping. Silverpaw heard a growl.

"Let's hurry up..." she said, walking a bit faster. Dogpaw went into a full run and ran towards their destination. But it turns out that the growl was from a cat, not a bear. The cat leaped out of the bushes and tackled Silverpaw. Dogpaw was nowhere in sight, as he had ran away.

"H-help!" shouted Silverpaw. The tom standing over her looked angry. He was dark grey and had yellow eyes, and was way bigger then Silverpaw.

"Don't talk." growled the tom. "I'm Wolfclaw. Who the hell are you?"

"Silverpaw. Please, just let me go and I'll get off your clan's territory."

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I get if I let you go?"

"Anything you want... I just don't want to die right now."

"Well, if you really mean anything then I know something..."

Meanwhile, Dogpaw watched the guards. There were two of them around the camp entrance. If he wanted to take a kit he would have to get by them. But then he came up with a idea. He channeled his inner dog and let out the most convincing barking sound ever. The guards thought there was a dog around and both ran into the forest to check it out, leaving Dogpaw alone.

Back in the forest, Wolfclaw was mating with Silverpaw. She crouched down and he was on top of her, pounding her small hole with his dick.

"You're to big!" shouted Silverpaw, the mating hurting. "Can't you do something else?"

Apparently her complaints turned him on because he just went harder. Silverpaw yelped in pain and tried to get away. Wolfclaw dug his claws into her side and made her stay put. It also made her side bleed. He came inside her and then stuck his dick into her ass. That hurt a little but not as much as before. He started slow and picked up speed until he was going as fast as he could.

"You're the tightest she-cat I've mated with..." said Wolfclaw.

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Absolutely."

They mated for what seemed like forever until Wolfclaw got tired and got off of her.

"There. Now you can go."


	8. Chapter Six

**It's new years eve so I'm bringing you a new chapter. Read and review! Also, thanks for submitting characters. Eventually I'll get everyones characters in the story.**

Dogpaw crept through the camp, careful not to wake up anyone. _If I'm caught then I'm most likely dead, _he remembered. The distraction would only last so long, so he moved fast. The nursery was in a warm cave, and it was away from the main camp. This would make stealing a kit easier. _If Dirtstar wants war, why don't we just attack?_

Meanwhile, Darkheart crept though the dangerous Bearclan territory. It was called Bearclan because there were Bears on the territory. Darkheart heard a roar and turned to see a black object moving through the shadows. _It's just your imagination. Keep going..._

Dogpaw saw that one of the queens in the nursery was awake. _Dang it! _he thought.

"Who are you!?" asked the queen.

"Your worst nightmare." growled Dogpaw. "Here's the deal. I need to get in and out. So you pretend to be sleep and I won't hurt you."

"Never..."

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven is here! Read and review!**

Dogpaw stared at the queen, who stared back at him.

"SOMEONE HELP ME THERE'S A INTRUDER!" screamed the queen as loud as she could. _Fox-dung, _thought Dogpaw. _Think fast. Everyone is waking up._ Dogpaw lunged at the queen and bit her neck, silencing her. But the others were waking and the guards were coming. He looked for the nearest kit, and saw a small tan kit that was just waking up. _This is all Dirtstar's fault!_

Dogpaw grabbed the kit in his jaws, careful not to hurt it, and took off running. There were three warriors coming to the nursery entrance to check out the noise.

"Intruder! Get him!" shouted the lead warrior.

"Not a chance..." muttered Dogpaw, running at full speed out of the nursery.

"He has a kit! Everybody chase the intruder!"

Dogpaw looked back to see three warriors and the kit's mother chasing him.

"Come back here with my kit!" shouted the mother.

"Leave me alone!"

He knew that he wouldn't outfight them. He would have to hide. _Where's Silverpaw when you need her!?_

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter Eight

**Another short chapter. I'll make up for it by updating with the next chapter sooner.**

Dogpaw ran through the forest looking to find a hiding place. And he found one. It was a foxhole next to a creek. He dove into it and the others kept running. _Please don't let there be a fox in here._ _Please don't let there be a fox in here. _But he heard a growl. There was a fox in the cave, and it scared the crap out of him, making him leap forward. He ran out of the foxhole and the fox didn't follow. _Thank Starclan..._

* * *

_A blur ran through Wildclan. A blur that was unseen by most. But it saw everyone. And it watched. And waited. Until it's target came into sight. It lunged at the black cat with it's claws out and tackled it to the ground. The cat screamed out in pain but the blur didn't care. It was a cold blooded assassin. And it bit down on the cat's neck...  
_


	11. Why I haven't updated

Well, I'm sorry for not updating. I haven't been able to have much time on the computer lately but now I should be back to weekly or bi-weekly updates, starting with one today or Monday.


	12. Chapter Nine

_The Blur watched it's victim twitch and give a little groan before it died. But the Blur heard someone coming. A twig snapped, alerting the Blur. The Blue took off running and climbed a tree, watching a cat enter the clearing and see the body. The grey cat looked at the body, it's eyes wide and then looked around for who had killed the cat. But the Blur wouldn't let it get away. It leapt from the tree and landed on the cat's head, crushing it under the Blur's wait.  
_

_"The leader and the deputy are dead. Perfect." said the Blur before darting into the forest.  
_

* * *

Dogpaw arrived at camp and dropped the squealing kit in front of Dirtstar.

"Perfect!" he said, picking the kit up. "Your first mission is complete."

"First mission?"

"You will have to complete the second objective to, which is to prove you are the better warrior."

"How do I do that?"

"You will have to fight Darkheart in one on one combat. If you win, you will be deputy. Silverpaw won't compete because she fled like a coward."

"B-but I can't beat Darkheart! He's double my weight!"

"Then I guess you will have to do the impossible. Or do you forfeit?"

"No, I'll fight."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
